1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of preparing graphene nano ribbons and graphene nano ribbons prepared by using the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, graphite is an allotropic form of the element carbon with a structure in which two-dimensional (“2D”) graphene sheets are stacked. There are two allotropic forms with different stacking arrangements, hexagonal and rhombohedral. The carbon atoms of the graphene sheets are connected to each other in an extended array of hexagonal rings. One or more graphene sheets may be removed from the graphite to study the characteristics of a single graphene sheet, and it may be observed that a graphene sheet provides very useful characteristics as compared to other materials.
The electrical characteristics of a graphene sheet are dependent upon a crystallographic orientation of the graphene sheet. Accordingly, the electrical characteristics of a graphene sheet may be selected and a device including graphene may be designed. A graphene sheet may be used, for example, in a carbon-based electrical device or a carbon-based electromagnetic device.
In order to realize semiconductor characteristics of graphene, a thickness of the graphene may be adjusted to a nano pattern so as to adjust a band gap. In order to form a graphene nano pattern having a thickness of about 1 μm or below, strict process conditions and specialized equipment operating in a high vacuum are required.